I Can't Watch You Die
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: Temari's coming to Konoha and Shikamaru's having troublesome dreams. "You killed her Shikamaru" Who's following Temari? Will she and Ino survive the fight? Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't see five feet in front of his face.

"Troublesome," he murmured. A flash of light reflecting off something caught his eye. He turned to look and his breath caught in his chest.

"Why…" _No it can't be._

Blood splashed on the ground.

"Help…" called the person whose blonde hair had caught his eye.

That sold it. He believed his eyes. The blonde sand kunoichi was on the ground in front of him. Dying.

"Temari," he whispered. He quickly moved to help her but he couldn't move.

"What?" He desperately tried to break the force holding him back.

"Shika…maru…" she gasped as she stretched her arm out trying to reach him.

Her voice was getting weaker.

"Temari!! Stay awake!"

"Sorry… Shika…" she whispered as her eyes glazed over and she fell flat.

"Temari! Temari!! Temari!!!" he bellowed straining desperately against the unseen force still holding him back. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" he growled, eyes still fixed on Temari.

_All that blood… too much blood… No._

He felt his body turn.

"I'm the one who killed her," the voice replied. Shikamaru scanned the area. He still couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you? I'll kill you!"

Once again his body moved of its own accord. He was walking away from Temari.

_Think of something!! _his brain screamed at him but the only thing that came to his mind was Temari.

Temari.

A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Why? Why did you kill her… whoever you are?!"

"You still haven't realized yet?"

Shikamaru saw a form start to take shape. He struggled against the force holding him back.

"Show yourself!" he commanded as he felt his body stop. "Who are you?"

The fog obscuring his vision vanished and he saw who had killed his Temari.

"I'm you Shikamaru. You killed her."

Shikamaru screamed.

* * *

Shikamaru sat up in bed gasping drenched in cold sweat. He groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

_That's a week straight now._

For a week straight the same dream had plagued him. A week ago Tsunade had told him Temari was coming to Konoha for a while.

_Ever since that day I dreamed of killing her._

"Dammit!"

Even his thoughts weren't coming out the way he wanted them to. He slid out of bed.

"It has to mean something… I can't be her guide this time."

He groaned. This meant: 1 he had to tell Tsunade 2 he had to find someone else to be Temari's guide 3 he had to make sure Temari didn't know why he wasn't being her guide this time.

"She won't understand if she knew the reason…" he muttered. He quickly thought through who could be her guide.

_Hinata's on vacation with Naruto, Sakura's too busy working at the hospital, TenTen's probably too busy 'training' with Neji, I'd have to take Chouji out for dinner for him to do it and I DON'T have the money to do that, I'm pretty sure Temari doesn't even know Kiba or Lee that well… Damn that leaves Ino._

"Of all the troublesome women…"

Tsunade, Ino, Temari

"Shikamaru!! Come down and get breakfast!"

He cringed.

_Oh yeah and Mom._

* * *

AN: Whoo!! Here it is. The first chapter. It is considerably shorter than the rest of my chapters this is like the intro background chapter that has to be written. I have so many ideas for this story. Angst-ridden so watch out. :P Enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru walked over to the Yamanaka flower shop. He sighed.

_What a drag…_

He braced himself and walked into the store.

"Welcome! Oh Shikamaru… you look horrible."

Shikamaru groaned.

"She's worth it," he muttered under his breath. (AN: I hope you know who she is. Hint: it's not Ino. :P)

Ino walked over to him not hearing what he muttered.

"You have circles on the circles around your eyes! Haven't you been getting any sleep?"

"Look Ino. I need a favor."

Ino frowned. Something was up and she was gonna find out what.

"Mom! I'm taking a break!" yelled Ino before dragging Shikamaru to her house.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Nightmare."

Ino snorted. "Nightmares?"

"Not nightmares troublesome woman, just one I've had for a week."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head. Ino sobered up.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? This isn't like you."

"Will you be Temari's guide when she gets here?"

"What? But you're always her guide! And what does this have anything to do with a nightmare?"

"Can't you just do it?" he pleaded.

Ino frowned.

_Something is REALLY wrong. He never persists like this._

"Not until you tell me why," demanded Ino.

Shikamaru groaned.

"I… I've been dreaming that Temari's dying in front of me but when I go to help her I can't move. When I ask who killed her I'm told I did," he muttered.

"So why do I have to be her guide?"

"Because everyone else is busy."

"Why. Do _I_. Have to be her guide?"

"I'm sick."

"Bullshit."

"Because I can't watch her die in real life! It's bad enough seeing it every night!!" exploded Shikamaru.

Ino was taken aback. She couldn't recall the last time Shikamaru raised his voice.

"You're that scared?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"…She's gonna ask questions."

"Just tell her I'm sick."

Ino sighed. "I think you're overreacting but… I'll do it."

Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Please. Don't tell her the real reason."

Ino shook her head as she watched him walk home.

"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

* * *

Ino knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in."

Ino walked in. Tsunade looked up.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to tell you Shikamaru can't be Temari's guide so I'm gonna do it."

Tsunade groaned.

"Is he being lazy again?"

"I wouldn't be covering for him if he was."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's… sick."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Ino fidgeted under her gaze.

"Get your story straight before Temari shows up. She won't let things go as easily as I do. I've known Shikamaru long enough that if he's asked you for a favor it must be serious."

Ino bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

As she was walking out of the tower she ran into Chouji.

"Oh. Hey Chouji. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked around the chips in his mouth.

"Shikamaru's scared because of a dream and won't be Temari's guide."

Chouji choked on his chips.

"But… he's always with her," he spluttered.

"I know. He came and BEGGED me to replace him. He even lost it and yelled," said Ino as they walked through Konoha.

"At you?" asked Chouji defensively.

"Sort of, not really. He's really stressed."

"Dream that bad?"

"He dreams he kills her and he's scared to watch her die."

They had reached a park and had sat on the grass. Ino looked sad.

"Are you ok?" asked Chouji concerned. She shook her head.

"I just… have a feeling something bad is going to happen," she replied leaning against his shoulder.

Chouji blushed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you feel better if I tell him? And you'll feel better because…"

"He'll be with her and it won't happen," finished Ino. "Guess you must think I'm stupid huh?"

Chouji shook his head. "I'll tell him."

Ino smiled. "Thanks Chouji."

* * *

Shikamaru walked back into his house.

"Oh. You're just in time for lunch," called Yoshino, his mom.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled. She came over to him.

"You haven't been acting yourself lately. Is something wrong?"

"Mom. It's troublesome but if Temari comes over when she's here will you tell her I'm sick and can't see anyone?"

Yoshino frowned and put a hand to his forehead.

"You're not sick. Probably just a little tired. If you get enough sleep I'm sure-"

"Mom, please. Just do it."

Now Yoshino was worried.

"Sure honey."

As she watched him walk up to his room she felt Shikaku come up behind her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

He nodded. She hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"If I know our son we won't find out until after everything's resolved. But… I think it's pretty big this time. Let's just do what he asked and wait until he's ready to tell us."

"For once I agree with you. Something is really bothering him."

Shikamaru leaned against his door letting out a breath he'd been holding. He argued with himself.

_**You're overreacting. Who knows when you'll see her again if you don't see her this time?**_

_What if I'm not? Could you watch her die?_

**…_But_**

_Everything's already arranged. It's better this way._

_**Try and keep telling yourself that when she's knocking on the door asking for you.**_

Shikamaru shook his head and ran out of his house towards the training grounds.

* * *

AN: Here is chapter 2!!! The rest of the chapters should be this length. This story will NOT be as long as Hinata's Bravery. Just so you know, this will be the last update for probably a week and a half. I am in the last week of school and finals are next week. Needless to say this story does not top my priority list. :P I know Yoshino is a little less annoying than what most people think but this is what I need her to be. Enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Shikamaru arrived at the training grounds he immediately started punching a tree. A few minutes later Chouji came up to him. He had seen him running through Konoha and decided to follow him. He frowned. Shikamaru sat panting at the base of the tree, completely spent from letting out his anger and stress.

"What do you want Chouji?"

"I talked to Ino earlier."

Shikamaru sighed and laid back to watch the clouds. Chouji laid down beside him.

"She's worried about you, you know."

"I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's a lie. The tree can testify to that."

Shikamaru glanced up at the tree. Ok so he had gone a little overboard. Splinters were going every which way and most of the bark was gone. (Think Lee training with a tree but more concentrated and destroyed)

"Chouji do we have to talk about this?"

"Have you thought about why you're so scared from just a dream?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth then closed it.

"She's my friend. I'm worried about something hurting her," he said finally.

"Not just something. You."

"…So?"

"Maybe you like her more than just a friend."

"Women are troublesome."

Chouji stood up.

"Then ask yourself this. Why do you put up with her teasing and hitting you?" He walked away.

Shikamaru frowned.

_Do I love her?_

He scoffed. "That's just stupid."

But he couldn't truly believe that.

* * *

A figure jumped from tree to tree. A couple minutes later three other figures followed the first.

"She's fast," said one.

"Just keep up," replied another.

"Hush we can't get caught," ordered the last. "She just needs to reach Konoha then we can set our plan in motion."

* * *

"Excuse me Kazekage-sama. We just received some urgent news."

Gaara read the report. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Send Kankuro to my office immediately. Tell him to be packed for a mission."

"Hai."

Gaara turned and looked out the window is his office.

_This could be problematic._

* * *

Shikamaru stared out his window.

_It's today. She's coming._

There was something different about the dream last night but he couldn't remember what. All he knew was he woke up crying and he had trouble catching his breath because his chest hurt. But not a physical hurt.

Shikamaru growled. "It's probably because of what Chouji said. I'm just not going to think about that until after she's gone."

_**You can try…**_

_Shut up._

* * *

Ino stood at the front gate waiting for Temari. She was a little upset that Chouji's talk hadn't swayed Shikamaru at all. He still refused to see Temari at all. She rolled her eyes.

_For a genius, he's really stupid._

Soon she saw a figure appear in the distance. After awhile she saw it was Temari.

"Where's lazy ass?" asked Temari as she reached the gate.

"Shikamaru's sick."

Temari's smirk vanished.

"Is he okay? I just thought-"

"He's fine. It's just some bug that he can't shake," interrupted Ino while laughing inwardly.

_They have it soooo bad._

"Well that's good, I guess. Can I see him?"

"Umm well I haven't seen him recently. The last time I visited his house I couldn't see him because apparently whatever he has is contagious."

"Oh. I see," said Temari sadly.

_Ha! Sold it!!_ Thought Ino.

"Well I guess we should see the Hokage."

"Sure," replied Temari.

_I'll go by his house later to see if I can see him._

After meeting with Tsunade and giving her the papers Temari had brought, Temari and Ino walked through Konoha.

"Do you want lunch? You must be hungry after your trip."

"Sure. Umm actually I'll meet you there. I have to go do something real quick," replied Temari before disappearing. Ino sighed.

"I told you she wouldn't leave it alone Shikamaru. You better be ready," she murmured to herself.

Temari soon arrived in front of Shikamaru's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Yoshino opened the door.

"Oh. Temari. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you," she said nervously. Up in his room Shikamaru stiffened when he heard her name.

_Dammit why did she come?_

"Hi Yoshino-san. I was wondering if I could see Shikamaru."

He groaned.

_Just go away. I'll only hurt you._

"Well he's sick…"

"I just want to wish him well."

Shikamaru's heart leaped. He frowned.

_Why do I feel happy? _

_**She's worried about you.**_

_So…?_

…_**Baka**_

"Um. He's… resting right now."

"Geez Mom sound a little less convincing why don't you," he muttered.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_Way to go Mom. She's already figured out something's wrong…_

"Yes. He's very sick. Goodbye," stammered Yoshino quickly before shutting the door in Temari's face.

Temari frowned.

_Something's going on and someone is going to tell me what,_ she thought as she walked away.

Still in his room, Shikamaru paced and growled.

_Troublesome woman. She'll go after Ino now. Why can't she just drop it?_

_**Maybe she likes you too.**_

Shikamaru smiled then frowned.

_No. That's as stupid as saying I'm in love with her._

_**Why are you being so stubborn?**_

_Because if I'm with her something bad is going to happen. I just can't see her._

_**But will you be able to live with that?**_

Shikamaru let out a short frustrated yell and kicked his bed. Yoshino looked upstairs worried.

"Figure it out soon honey."

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I know it's really late but I have been so stressed out lately. 1) Finals 2) car crash when on way home from college (I'm ok) 3) finding a job. Anyway I edited the second chapter a little. It's nothing major to the story line but I think it's a little better now. I finally calmed down and I'm not really stressed out anymore it just took like a week and a half after I thought I would be. I plan on working on the story later today. My problem right now is writing a fight scene. I've never really been that good at writing fight scenes and this is the only one in the story and I want it to be good. Sorry for such a late update!! Enjoy!


	4. Character Guide

Hey guys there's some things I haven't gone over in the previous chapters that are needed for the next chapter plus I want to introduce the OCs you're gonna meet in the next chapter so you're not so confused. :D

* * *

Temari is 21 and an Jounin.

Shikamaru is 19 and recently became a Jounin. (He was forced to take the exams :P surprise surprise)

Ino is 19 and still a Chuunin.

Chouji is 19 and also still a Chuunin.

Ok. Now for the OCs. There are 3 of them.

* * *

Hatakeda Atsumori

Age: 20

Rank: Missing-nin from Suna

Atsumori, or Mori, is about 5'7'' and has spiky hair like Naruto's but is dark brown. He and his teammate's have been living in the desert for the last 5 years and their outfits follow. Atsumori is wearing a fishnet shirt (he's ripped and he's proud of it) with his Suna headband around his right bicep and a pair of white shorts with his kunai pack around his right leg. He along with his teammates have a long cloak and a mask to wear during sandstorms. He is not wearing those when he appears. He has a very stand-offish personality and has been dubbed the leader of the team.

* * *

Hirano Eichi

Age: 21

Rank: Missing-nin from Suna

Eichi is fairly short about 5'3'' and has straight red hair that falls to his shoulders. He also wears a fishnet shirt but with a sand colored sleeveless shirt over top of it. He wears his headband around his neck. He wears a pair of black shorts that come to his knees. He doesn't use kunai but is very skilled with senbon (needles). He along with his teammates have a long cloak and a mask to wear during sandstorms. Like Atsumori he is not wearing those when he appears. Even though he is the oldest on the team, he has a very quiet personality and didn't want to fight with Atsumori about who would be leader. He and Shiori, the girl of the team, have been dating for 3 years.

* * *

Motosawa Shiori

Age: 19

Rank: Missing-nin from Suna

Shiori is the shortest of the group but still average for a girl at 5'1'' and has short blond hair. The longest is pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of her neck leaving the rest to hang free. She wears a fishnet undershirt with a half length black sleeveless shirt (it leaves her entire belly bare except for the fishnet). She also has a dark orange skirt over a pair of black ninja shorts (like spandex). She wears her headband as a belt around the top of her skirt. She wears her kunai pack around her left leg but she rarely uses them. Even though she is the youngest in the team, Shurina is arguably the strongest of them all. She is slightly aggressive but always keeps a level head unless someone underestimates her. She believes girls can be just as strong as men. She and Eichi have been dating for 3 years. They keep to themselves, mostly because Atsumori complains everytime they act like a couple around him. While they both worry about each other in battle unlike some couples they don't show it. They trust each other completely.

* * *

Well there you go. Sorry if it's not what you expected but I'm still having some issues with the fight scene. I know the outline of the fight but my problem is making it feel real and not just 'he did this so she did this and she won'. I promise I will update at the very very latest in one week. I hope maybe by Monday. Keep these OC's in mind. I may put them into other stories where they aren't missing-nin or how they get back into Suna. I really wasn't expecting them to get this into them but once I started forming them they wouldn't go away. talked to my sister and she agreed to draw them! I don't know when they will be done but I'm extremely grateful that she agreed to do it. Oh yeah if you want to see her stuff check out Temariix on deviantart

it's pretty cool. Tell your friends about this story! My last story was very popular but not many people have been reading this one. :/ Thanks to you guys for reading!!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Naruto... so don't sue me... cuz you won't get anything I'm a college kid ;)

* * *

Temari found Ino sitting in Ichiraku's.

"About time Temari. I thought you got lost."

"Can I talk to you?" asked Temari, teeth clenched.

Ino's eyes darkened. "You went to his house."

"Something's going on. I'm almost positive he isn't sick," growled Temari.

"He is sick and you need to drop it."

"Dammit someone is going to tell me the truth!" yelled Temari.

"What makes you think I'm lying?!" yelled back Ino just as loud.

"Temari! Ino!"

They both turned towards the voice. It was Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you in her office immediately."

Ino brightened while Temari kicked at the ground.

"Don't think this conversation is over," hissed Temari as they headed towards the Hokage tower. Ino rolled her eyes. They quickly reached Tsunade's office and Shizune let them in. Tsunade was looking out the window, a letter in her hand.

"I'm glad you're here. I just got an urgent message from the Kazekage," she said as she turned to face them.

"Is Gaara ok?" jumped in Temari.

"He's fine. He got some disturbing reports. Apparently some missing-nins have followed you here trying to assassinate you and frame Konoha. They don't approve with Suna's alliance with us."

_I knew something bad was going to happen,_ thought Ino as Tsunade continued.

"According to the letter, Gaara has sent Kankurou. He should be here by tonight. You don't have to worry."

Temari frowned. Didn't Gaara trust her to take care of them?

"Hokage-sama. Since these ninjas are from Suna I would like permission to take care of them."

"No. You're their target."

Temari growled and Ino quickly spoke up.

"If I may Hokage-sama. I think Temari was just being polite. She's going to go after them with or without your permission and that would be even more dangerous."

Temari glared at her. Tsunade sighed.

"Unfortunately you're right. I don't have any power over her. However Temari, and I think Gaara would agree, take Ino with you when you go."

"Hai," replied Temari grudgingly.

As they left Tsunade frowned.

_Something doesn't feel right…_

* * *

Ino and Temari decided to stay close to Konoha. After all the ninja were looking for Temari.

"Depending on how many there are my mind techniques won't be practical."

"I'll take care of them."

"But if it comes down to close combat, neither of us are that good-"

"It won't come down to that," snapped Temari.

"You're still pissed about…"

Temari growled. "What do you think?"

She snorted. "And to think I was actually worried about him."

"Will you believe me if I tell you he isn't just being lazy?" pleaded Ino, trying to repair any damage Shikamaru may have unknowingly made.

"Then what am I supposed to think? He's just sick and tired of dealing with me?"

Ino sped up and stopped her.

"You know better than that Temari! He cares about you more than you ever know!" she yelled.

Temari snorted but Ino could tell she was struggling with the information.

"And why should I believe you? For all I know you two are dating," she finally replied icily.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ino incredulous.

"He's your teammate."

"I have two teammates."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like you'd date fat ass."

"Chouji is not fat!" yelled Ino then clapped her hands over her mouth blushing furiously.

_Wait she isn't dating Shika?... Arrgh! How many times do I have to tell myself to stop calling him that?!_

An awkward silence followed.

"…So you and fa-… Chouji are dating?"

Ino nodded as her blush faded.

"So… what's up with lazy?"

"…I can't tell you."

Temari glared at her.

"I can't! He made me promise."

Both their heads snapped around suddenly and they jumped away from where they were standing as a dozen kunai landed where they had been a split second before.

"You should pay more attention," came a voice from the trees.

"Who are you to talk? You missed," scoffed Temari.

"Yeah but now we have you where we want you," came another voice.

"All alone with no one to help you," came a third voice.

"What am I ya fricken losers!!! I'm here too!" yelled Ino annoyed at being ignored.

"Even better a Leaf shinobi. We'll just make it look like you killed the Kazekage's sister," came the first voice from a person who showed himself on a tree branch.

Temari's jaw dropped as she saw who it was.

"Mori? I thought you were dead!"

"You know them?!?!" yelled Ino.

"Well that's Atsumori and if the others are who I think they are, I do. They went on a mission with my team what five years ago now. Gaara, Kankurou and I were still genin."

"And you left us for dead," came the second voice as he appeared next to Atsumori.

"Eichi! What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. It's bad enough you're blonde," came the third voice as she appeared on the other side of Atsumori.

"And what's wrong with being blonde?" yelled Ino.

The girl scoffed. "Another poser kunoichi who cares more about her looks than being a ninja."

Eichi sighed. "Do we have to get into this again Shiori?"

"Fine," she muttered.

Temari was still confused. "How are you still alive? We got separated during the fight. We looked for you afterwards but we couldn't find you and a sandstorm was coming so we assumed the worst and left."

"Liar. I heard what you said. Eichi and Mori were badly hurt so I came to find you. I saw you walking back towards Suna saying 'They were weak anyway.' I bet you didn't even look for us," accused Shiori.

"I wasn't talking about you guys, I was talking about the enemy!" yelled Temari, slightly hurt.

"Yeah right. Whatever. After we kill you we'll go after your brothers," replied Mori.

Temari's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if I do know you, I will kill you if you threaten my brothers again."

"Aww is wittle Temari scared?" mocked Mori. He turned to his teammates. "Let's go."

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Temari. "Dai kamaitachi no jutsu!" **(1)**

While not as strong as her summon technique, her wind attack cut through the trees in front of her and Ino.

Ino sweatdropped. "Overkill much Temari? I thought they were your friends?"

"My friends don't threaten my family. They've changed in 5 years…" she replied walking over to the destruction looking for them. "For five years they lived hating me because we didn't search hard enough for them."

She found the three of them underneath a large tree. She sighed then gasped as they started dissolving into sand.

"Suna bunshin? But… I thought only Gaara could use that technique?!"

"Think again. Eichi has learned how to manipulate earth," said Mori from behind them. As Temari and Ino turned around Shiori spoke up.

"Like I've learned how to manipulate wind. Fuuton: Kaiten shuriken!" she yelled throwing her kunai surrounded by wind chakra.

_So she's a wind user like me,_ thought Temari.

_That's like Asuma-sensei's technique,_ thought Ino.

_This is going to be harder than we thought._

* * *

(1) It is a little harsh for Temari to just attack her former friends but as we know she has a temper problem and is very protective of her brothers. Plus a little of Shikamaru's reasoning has rubbed off on her as you can see when she reasons that they've hated her for 5 years and it was going to be difficult to convince them otherwise.

AN: Yeah I know I changed Shurina's name to Shiori after a while I didn't like the name Shurina so I changed it. I think it's better if you like it better the other way please tell me. Anyway this was supposed to be the big fight but it turned into a bunch of talking and character development. The big fight is the next chapter and I'm pretty confident with where I'm going. Please just go with the jutsus. I know some of them are only used by certain characters in the manga and anime but I need some jutsus for my OCs that suit what chakra they have. I won't do anything too wild. Thanks for following this story!! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 5

**Recap: Temari and Ino have gone off to look for the missing-nins that followed Temari to Konoha to try and assassinate her. Surprisingly Temari knew the 3, Atsumori, Eichi, and Shiori had been thought dead 5 years ago. They believed Temari and her team left them for dead. The fight is about to commence.**

* * *

"Shiori you take blondie. Eichi and I will take care of Temari."

"I have a name," screeched Ino, now thoroughly pissed at them.

"Wow Mori you're using your head. When they find the bodies she's gonna look like Temari attacked her," commented Shiori as she turned to face Ino.

"Shut up!" fumed Atsumori.

"Just drop it," said Eichi calmly.

Temari scoffed. "Still fighting with each other? You haven't changed. Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she yelled and waved her fan.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" said Eichi slamming his hands to the ground. A stone wall rose from the ground before the wind hit them. The chakra enhanced wind cut at the barrier but couldn't break through.

"Your little breezes won't work," boasted Atsumori as Eichi lowered the wall. Temari frowned.

_I can't keep wasting my chakra against them. I think my Kirikirimai summon would work but if I'm wrong I wouldn't have much chakra left. Looks like it's down to close combat._

She folded her fan and placed it on her back, drawing a kunai. Ino glanced over.

_I warned her. I better…_

She began to run over to help Temari when Shiori appeared in front of her.

"Ah ah ah. Let's let them fight."

Ino growled and threw a punch. Shiori dodged.

"You shouldn't let you anger get the best of you," she taunted. Ino lunged in for another attack. They both threw many blows and blocked all of them. They flew apart.

"Hmm not too bad for a poser kunoichi."

"I am not a poser!" yelled Ino then took a deep breath.

_Let's see if that training with Kurenai-sensei paid off._

She formed hand signs and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't close your eyes against your opponent!" yelled Shiori closing in. She gasped as Ino disappeared into a flurry of flower petals that swirled around Shiori.

"Where'd she go?" wondered Shiori as she looked around frantically. Ino looked at her from her hiding place in a bush.

_Now to help Temari,_ she thought and turned her attention to Eichi.

_I hope she can deal with that Atsumori guy by herself._

"Shinrashin no jutsu," she whispered. Eichi jerked and ran towards Shiori.

"Eichi!? What the hell? She's fine!" yelled Atsumori confused.

Shiori realized it must be a genjutsu. The petals weren't going away.

"Kai!" she yelled as she pressed her hands together. The petals disappeared just in time for her to see Eichi throw a senbon at her. It hit her in the arm and he punched her square in the jaw. She flew back her arm quickly numbing.

"What? Eichi? What's going on?" she asked even more confused than Atsumori. She cursed as she pulled out the senbon.

"You always had good aim," she muttered.

She glanced over at Atsumori. He wasn't faring to well by himself against Temari. He had many cuts all over his body. Temari jumped back, pulled out her fan, and swung it in one smooth gesture.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

Atsumori was blown back into a tree. His head met the bark with a sickening crack and he fell to the ground motionless. Temari caught her breath. Atsumori had gotten in some good hits. Shiori was busy dodging Eichi's punches, her arm still numb.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's that blonde bitch," he spat. "I can't control my body."

Shiori growled and kept a lookout for Ino while still dodging his blows. Meanwhile Eichi was fighting against Ino and she was starting to have trouble keeping him in her control. She grunted trying to keep her hold on his mind. She didn't notice that his and Shiori's fight had brought them dangerously close to her hiding place. Shiori heard her grunt.

"Bitch!" she cried and jumped into the bush Ino was hiding in eyes blazing. Her fist landed in Ino's stomach and then quickly threw her into a tree. Ino screamed as she heard and felt something snap in her arm when she hit the tree. She collapsed at the base of the tree cradling her arm and trying to catch her breath.

Eichi walked over forming hand signs. Little balls of earth formed around him before they flew towards Ino like bullets. Every one of them purposely missed her vital spots but were very painful. Ino screamed again before falling to the side.

"Eichi," said Shiori sharply. He flinched.

"I do not enjoy attacking my teammate," he said calmly. "How is your arm?"

"Eh it's still a little numb but I'll live. I can't say the same for her."

"You seem to have forgotten about me," said Temari appearing in front of Ino.

"Wanna bet? Fuuton: Kami Oroshi!" yelled Shiori. A huge pillar of wind blew Temari back but more importantly grabbed her fan and smashed it into a tree. Suddenly Eichi collapsed.

"Eichi!" yelled Shiori trying to see what was wrong.

Ino chuckled weakly.

"You really didn't think I was out of the picture did you? I just shut down his mind."

_That was the last of my chakra. It's up to Temari now._

"You little bitch! I haven't perfected this yet but it's enough to kill you."

As Temari got to her feet she saw Shiori forming hand signs.

"Impossible. Baki-sensei only knows that jutsu!" she screamed as she ran towards her.

"Not anymore," laughed Shiori. "Kaze no Yaba!"

Blades of wind left Shiori's hands straight at Ino.

Blood flew into the air. Ino's eyes were wide in shock. Temari stood in front of her blood dripping to the ground. She collapsed. Shiori frowned.

"Damn. I just can't get that right. You aren't sliced through or dead. Oh well. You'll die anyway."

Ino struggled to get up as black edged into her vision. She heard an odd clacking sound and a shadow fell over her before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

AN: Yay!! I got the fight done! It turned out better than I thought it would. I need to figure out how I'm going to start the next chapter and I'm heading back to college on Sunday... oh well I'll worry about that later. You probably won't see those three again in this story I haven't definately decided yet. Oh yeah my sis is doing pretty well with the pictures. Hopefully she'll upload it soon and I can post links. Hope you enjoy it!!


	7. Chapter 6 Revised

AN: I have received many reviews about Shikamaru's actions. I know Shikamaru is very ooc. I fought a lot about whether to let all that in or to rewrite it. I will say this: Shikamaru has been stressing for over a week about Temari's wellbeing. He truly believed that she would be safe with Ino instead of him. When he found out she was hurt despite everything he tried to do he snapped. He was angry Ino didn't protect Temari and more angry at himself for not being there. The thing he thought would bring most safety turned out to be the most dangerous thing and he couldn't bear that. As for Kankuro he just brought up all those feelings in Shikamaru again especially if he was with her she wouldn't be that badly injured.

I have decided to rewrite the chapter and integrate all this information. I hope you understand.

* * *

As the sun started to peak over the horizon, a blonde haired girl slept in a hospital bed. Her hair cascaded around her head, down from its normal style. A heart monitor beeped steadily as she took steady breaths. As the sun rose high enough to start to lighten the room, the boy stirred. His body was contorted abnormally in a chair by the bed, presumably from his efforts to get comfortable. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned rubbing his neck. He glanced at the girl and a sharp intake of breath was heard. The sun was glinting off her blonde hair giving her an almost halo-like appearance.

"Please wake up," he murmured holding her hand.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

His head snapped up.

"Ino!"

"What?" she snapped opening her eyes. "Chouji? Wh-what's going on?"

"You're in the hospital Ino. Do you remember what happened?"

She gasped trying to get up. "Temari! Where is she?"

She screamed weakly as she put weight on her broken arm.

"Ino calm down! Temari's… well she's in the hospital," said Chouji quickly trying to calm her down.

"Is she going to be ok?"

Chouji hesitated.

"We don't know. She lost a lot of blood. She's in a coma now."

Ino winced. "Does Shikamaru know?"

"No," said Chouji shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Chouji blushed. "Um… w-well I was m-more worried about you."

Ino blushed.

"R-really?"

"Well yeah. Hokage-sama said if Kankuro hadn't shown up-"

"Kankuro! That explains the clacking noises. It was his puppets." (AN: I thought I had dropped enough hints for you guys to get that Kankuro saved them at the end of the last chapter… from the reviews I got I don't think I dropped enough)

Suddenly Ino frowned.

"Shikamaru's gonna kill me." She threw off the covers.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Chouji standing up.

"Going to get Shikamaru," she replied as she maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed.

"You can't! You just got back last night and you're still injured-"

"I am doing this with or without you," snapped Ino. "You stayed with me, imagine how Shikamaru would feel if no one told him Temari was in the hospital. So are you going to help me?"

Chouji sighed. "Do I have any choice?"

* * *

Chouji and Ino, covered in bandages and her arm in a sling, eventually reached Shikamaru's house. Their trip was interrupted every now and then by Ino having to stop and lean on Chouji to catch her breath. This was followed by heavy blushing by them both and them stealing glances at each other.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out.

Yoshino opened the door. "Shikamaru is… Oh Ino!"

"Yoshino-san please tell me Shikamaru is here."

"He's up in his room."

"Can we go up?" asked Chouji.

"Oh you don't need to do that. You rest Ino and I'll just get him to come down." She turned and yelled up the steps. "Shikamaru!"

"Not now Mom!"

Yoshino smiled sweetly to Ino and Chouji.

"He'll be right down," she said before stomping up the stairs. Ino and Chouji could hear the sounds of a fight upstairs before Shikamaru trudged down the stairs muttering to himself. He looked up and saw Ino.

_Oh god no._

He was at the door in a second.

"Where's Temari?"

"Ino's fine Shikamaru thanks for asking," replied Chouji sarcastically, angry he could just ignore Ino's injuries.

"Chouji," whispered Ino, putting a hand on his arm.

"Temari was followed here by missing-nin who wanted to assassinate her," explained Ino.

"Where. Is. She?" repeated Shikamaru, seemingly towering over her.

"We went to go fight them. There was three of them. Temari saved my life but… she's in a coma," replied Ino finishing the story.

"What?!?!" yelled Shikamaru.

_No!! This wasn't supposed to happen! I stayed away. She shouldn't have been hurt!! Ino was supposed to keep her safe. INO!!!_

He grabbed Ino and started shaking her. "I trusted you! How could you let this happen?!" Ino cried out in pain and Chouji punched him in the face.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?! Ino's badly hurt! If Kankuro hadn't shown up both she and Temari could have died!"

He flinched.

_I almost let her be killed. _

"Temari," whispered Shikamaru before dashing off to the hospital.

"Why that-"

"Chouji stop," pleaded Ino holding her injured arm.

"Ino!" he cried wrapping her in a loose hug. "Are you ok?"

Ino grimaced than nodded. "Don't blame him Chouji. I don't think he knows what he's doing. He's very angry and upset."

"That's no excuse!"

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't let my guard down-"

Chouji took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers effectively cutting her off. When they broke apart Ino smiled at him.

He blushed. "You were being silly. It's not your fault. Kankuro told me it was a miracle you had held them off that long. You're just not suited for a close range fight and you were at a disadvantage."

"Thanks Chouji." She winced. "Let's go back to the hospital."

Chouji laughed. "I warned you," he said before they headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Shikamaru burst into the hospital. He grabbed a passing nurse.

"Where is Temari?"

She glared at him. He quickly realized he had grabbed Sakura and released her.

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"That's a little better," she sighed and pointed down a hallway. "Second door on the left."

As he rushed down the hallway, he saw the door open and Kankuro stepped out. He caught sight of Shikamaru and his face twisted in anger. He raised a fist and punched Shikamaru in the face.

"That's starting to hurt," mumbled Shikamaru.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" growled Kankuro.

"Let me through."

"No! It's your fault she's like this!"

Shikamaru growled.

_I know that dammit!!! _

He quickly ran around Kankuro into the room. He stopped short.

Temari lay on the bed, hooked up to many machines. She was wrapped in bandages.

"Why weren't you with her?" raged Kankuro. "With your stupid shadows she wouldn't be here!"

_Shut up. I can't take it!_

"I-I wasn't her guide this time."

"Why?" demaned Kankuro.

"I was trying to keep her safe," he replied trying to convince himself as well.

"What, by shoving her off on your teammate? Bullshit. You were being lazy weren't you? I told her you were too lazy."

"I wasn't being lazy!" yelled Shikamaru getting into Kankuro's face. "Do you think I would do this on purpose?"

_I was anything but lazy trying to protect her!!!_

Kankuro sneered. "How do I know? You always complain about being with her!"

As their voices got louder, Temari's heart monitor began to speed up. Eventually they noticed.

"What's going on?" yelled Shikamaru.

"I don't know! I'm not a medic nin!"

"Will you stop yelling at me?!"

"You started it!" replied Kankuro as nurses started running into the room as they heard the fight but their attention quickly turned to Temari. Her heart rate was still speeding up.

"I started it? You punched me in the face!!"

Sakura rushed in and quickly assessed the situation.

"Both of you out now!"

"Why?" they shouted turning to her.

"We don't need to worry about you while we're trying to help Temari. Now out!!"

"Temari!" Shikamaru turned back to the bed. He could no longer see her, too many nurses were in the way.

"Out!!" yelled Sakura as she pushed both of them out the door.

Shikamaru stared at the door. He could hear the nurses yelling at each other when the beeping of the heart moniter stopped speeding up. His eyes widened.

He turned and bolted out of the hospital, the long tone of a flat line following him.

* * *

AN: I am back at college safe and sound. I hope this revision helps you understand Shikamaru's actions better. I like it better too. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

**Shikamaru stared at the door. He could hear the nurses yelling at each other when the beeping of the heart moniter stopped speeding up. His eyes widened.**

**He turned and bolted out of the hospital, the long tone of a flat line following him.**

* * *

Shikamaru ran. He ran from that sound. He ran from his failure. He ran from death.

Her death.

Tears flew from his cheeks. He cursed himself as he remembered what was different about his dream the day she arrived.

"_What?" He desperately tried to break the force holding him back._

"_Shika…maru…" she gasped as she stretched her arm out trying to reach him._

"_Temari!" he bellowed straining desperately against the unseen force still holding him back._

"_Shika…why?... Why won't you help me?" she gasped out._

"_Yes Shikamaru. Why don't you help her?" hissed his voice from the fog. Temari didn't seem to hear it._

"_I can't! You know that!!" he yelled back. Temari took the words to be aimed at her. She glared at him in hatred._

"_Your…fault," she choked out before falling to the ground._

"_No! It's not my fault!!" _

"_Why didn't you save her Shikamaru? Don't you like her?" asked his reflection spitefully._

"_I listened to you! I listened to this warning! I stayed away!!" Shikamaru yelled trying to convince the reflection and himself._

"_But it didn't help did it? You just don't care about her."_

"_Yes I do!!!"_

"_Then why didn't you save her?"_

_Suddenly Temari started to move again. As she stood up her eyes pierced Shikamaru. The light that seemed to always dance in them was gone._

_Her eyes were dead._

"_You did this," she whispered._

_Shikamaru shook his head, tears falling. He mouthed the word 'no'. _

"_I hate you."_

_Shikamaru's world shattered_

He finally stopped in a clearing somewhere. He let out a huge yell full of anger and despair before he collapsed and started to sob.

* * *

Temari groaned inwardly.

_I'm WAS having such a nice sleep and those idiots have to be fighting._

Soon her blood started to race as she got angrier and angrier. Finally she snapped her eyes open ready to yell at the idiots that woke her up. She grew confused when she saw all the nurses but just looked down, quickly realizing she was in a hospital, and started unhooking all the machines connected to her. She started with the heart monitor. As soon as she had pulled off the sensors, the heart machine let out its flat line tone. She growled then continued pulling off the other sensors and wires. When she was finished she looked around again. The nurses were still clustered around her bed just staring. Finally she spotted Sakura.

"Where's my idiot brother and that lazy ass? And turn that freaking heart whatever off!"

Sakura sighed in relief and annoyance before sending all the nurses away.

"Glad to see you're alright."

Kankuro burst into the room to see Temari sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching to work out some stiffness. Sakura was watching her carefully.

"Be careful Temari. Tsunade-sama has healed everything, but the skin around where your injuries were is still very tender. That's why you have all the bandages. Also, try to take it easy. You lost a lot of blood and you'll get lightheaded and may pass out if you push yourself to much."

"What the hell is this?" yelled Kankuro in Temari's face. She punched him.

"That's for waking me up from my sleep."

"Sleep? You were in a coma!!!"

"Shut up. You and Shikamaru were fighting for god knows what reason and you woke me up. Now where is he so I can punch him too?"

Kankuro shrugged. "He ran away when we heard the flat line."

Sakura groaned. Temari looked confused.

"Flat line? Why would he run? I was just taking off all the stupid machines they had me hooked up to. Was that really necessary?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura ignored her and started to explain. "They were outside and didn't know you were awake. I had kicked them out because your heart rate was accelerating and I thought you were having a heart attack."

"I was just angry!" interrupted Temari.

"He probably thinks you're dead," finished Sakura raising her voice slightly.

Temari frowned. Suddenly they heard voices in the hallway.

"Let me go Chouji!! I have to know!"

"No Ino!"

Just then Ino burst through the door tears streaming down her face. Chouji followed close behind her. She stared at Temari.

"You're alive?"

"What made you think I was dead?"

"We saw Shikamaru running away from the hospital and he was crying. That could only mean one thing," explained Ino before rushing over to Temari, hugging her.

"I was so worried. It was all my fault."

Temari frowned again.

_Crying?_

She pushed it to the side for a second.

"If I remember correctly I stepped into the attack. Why could Shikamaru only be crying if I was dead?"

Ino tsked.

"Didn't you listen to anything I told you before the fight? You are one of the few people Shikamaru cares about that much."

Temari snorted. Kankuro, Chouji, and Sakura just stared, feeling slightly awkward and not knowing what to say.

"Prove it."

Ino bit her lip.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I was your guide instead of him. But you have to promise to go after Shikamaru. I've never seen him that upset."

Temari rolled her eyes but agreed.

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh you guys I am sooooo sorry!!! It's been forever since I updated and I left you on a cliffy! I know it's not much of an excuse but my second semester of college started and I've been kinda busy and this part is the hardest part of the story to right but still! I'm sooo sorry. Anyway this is a fairly short chapter but it's because if I updated with everything that I wanted to have in this chapter it would be too long and the next part I want to happen all at the same time. I haven't written it yet but I promise not to take this long next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Sorry for the wait!


	9. Chapter 8

Temari raced in the direction Ino told her Shikamaru had gone. It hadn't taken long for Ino to tell her story but it had taken a very long time to convince Sakura to let her leave the hospital. Even after sworn promises from Temari and Knakuro that neither Sakura nor Konoha would be held responsible if something happened to Temari, Sakura was still reluctant to let Temari leave. Eventually Ino's and Temari's arguments convinced her and she let Temari go but put her foot down when Temari had tried to take her fan. Temari's mind was in a whirl still trying to process what Ino had told her. She knew Shikamaru cared for her at the very least as a friend but thought she was deluding herself to think he could care more than that. It shocked her that someone so rational could freak out over a dream.

_Shika dreams about me… and was that worried about my safety. But why did he overreact to both the dream and the thought I was dead. He's always so rational. Could… could Ino be right?_

She shook her head.

_I have to find him first before I can think about any of that._

In the clearing Shikamaru had stopped crying. He had run out tears. He felt like he had lost his reason to care about anything. He doubted himself and his logic after having his carefully thought out plan fail so catastrophically.

Temari slowed as she caught sight of Shikamaru. Cautiously she walked into the clearing.

"Shika?" she said softly, not wanting to frighten him and too focused on that and other things that she didn't realize she had used her pet name for him. He jumped anyway and turned quickly. When he saw her a small choking sound escaped from his lips. His body slumped into a posture that conveyed absolute sorrow.

"You're dead…" he half said to himself. Temari's jaw almost dropped even thought she already knew what he thought.

_He __**does**__ think I'm dead…_

"Just listen ok Shikamaru? I know you think I'm dead but it's a misunderstanding. I was just taking off the wires of the machines. I don't like hospitals too much…" she said gently.

Shikamaru lowered his head. His heart and brain argued. His heart told him that he had jumped to conclusions when he heard the flat line while his brain told him she was dead and that he had finally snapped and was hallucinating.

"Shika?" she said taking a small step forward.

He shook his head. "You're not real. Go away."

"Please Shika you have to listen to me," begged Temari desperately hoping she could get through to him.

He raised his head and shook it sadly. "You're just a hallucination brought on by the stress of your death and my failure…"

Temari could only shake her head struck speechless at what he had come up with.

Shikamaru stared fiercely at her willing her to disappear. Eventually he sighed.

"If I can't convince myself you aren't real, I can prove you aren't real." He looked down and his hand and curled it into a fist. "If I go to punch you I'll just hit thin air and I'll finally know you're a hallucination."

He jumped towards her.

"Shit," hissed Temari dodging his punch. "What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?"

"Maybe," replied Shikamaru still throwing punches. "You died because I didn't think through the warning and wasn't able to save you. Maybe I went crazy."

"Are you talking about that stupid dream?" asked Temari hoping if she acted angry he would come to his senses. "Sure you overreacted but what makes you think it's your job to protect me?" she yelled dancing around his attacks.

Shikamaru growled. His heart pleaded and yelled at him to stop. He ignored it. He'd thought with his heart too many times in the past week.

As Temari was dodging she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her.

_Damn. Not now…_

Shikamaru withdrew for a second to catch his breath but when he went back in to attack, Temari crumpled to the ground before he could throw a punch. Puzzled but satisfied he stood over her with a sad smirk on his face waiting for her to disappear. As the seconds ticked pass the smirk dissolved into a look of horror as his brain finally processed what was going on.

"No…" He dropped to his knees by her side. "No no no no no Temari. Temari! Temari!!" He shook her gently tears starting to form again.

"Please wake up! I'm sorry!!" The tears fell freely down his face now. He no longer knew what was going on and didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Temari."

Acting on instinct he gathered her in his arms and slowly rocked her.

"Please wake up. I'm sorry," he whispered.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a noise.

"Crybaby."

He looked down to see her looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Shika. I swear. I just fainted from overexerting myself after losing so much blood. Sakura warned me it might happen."

He just stared at her.

"I'm alive. I'm real. Please Shika do you believe me?" she pleaded.

He tried to smile but failed and just nodded. Temari bit her lip trying to decide what to do. She surprised herself with what she did.

She reached up and wiped away his tears, then held his face in her hands.

"It wasn't your fault."

She saw his eyes flash with an emotion she couldn't read and felt him shake. He tried to turn away but she kept a hold of his head.

"It wasn't your fault Shika."

She felt his arms around her tighten slightly then he gently set her down.

"You know you aren't helping when you call me that. You've only ever called me that in my dreams," he said softly.

"Called you what?" asked Temari confused then paled. "I've…"

He nodded smirking slightly at her face. "Since you came into the clearing."

"Well shit," she said with a blush rising on her cheeks. He chuckled.

"Hey you have no room to talk Mr. Crazy Pants," she defended angrily.

He frowned. "I… was upset."

Temari smirked. "No really?" Shikamaru looked away. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek.

"Thanks for caring," she said softly blushing.

He sighed. "How could I not?"

"Seriously Shika. Don't make fun," said Temari misinterpreting him.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez I know but if I knew you were gonna take the news like this I just would have told you. I take it Ino told you what happened?"

Temari nodded.

"Well apparently you're not that disturbed that I dream about you or how far I went to try and protect you. Quite the opposite I suspect if that kiss or my new nickname have anything to do with it."

Temari just spluttered not really forming coherent words. Shikamaru just stood up.

"Well are you coming troublesome woman?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't like that nickname."

"Well I don't like any of the other nicknames people give their girlfriends."

Temari gasped and looked up at him. "Wh…what?"

"I obviously like you. You obviously like me. Even though that has only just become apparent isn't this the next step?"

"Shouldn't you ask me out?" she asked.

"Too troublesome," he replied. She frowned.

"You're lucky I like you."

He laughed and held out a hand to help her up. She took it but was surprised when he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm glad you're ok Mari." Her breath caught in her throat at the nickname.

"I like that one," she whispered. When they broke apart Temari caught a glimmer of annoyance and anger on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You make me do things without thinking them through first and I don't know why," he admitted.

"That's completely normal-" she laughed.

"No it isn't! I always think things through."

"You didn't let me finish," interrupted Temari. "It's completely normal… for someone who's in love. I should know why do you think I ran out of the hospital after you?" she asked blushing fiercely.

"I'm in love?..." said Shikamaru thinking about it.

"Yep. And according to Ino we've both got it bad," said Temari trying to joke to relieve her embarrassment at what she had just admitted.

"…" Shikamaru was deep in thought.

"Don't think with that," said Temari tapping his head lightly. "Think with this," she finished placing her hand on his chest.

The next thing she knew he was kissing her. A hot fierce passionate kiss that conveyed how relieved and happy he was she was there.

"I love you Mari."

"Shika…" she said gazing into his eyes, "I love you too."

Shikamaru felt his heart leap and heard a small voice say **I told you so**.

"Next time don't freak out when you dream about me," said Temari as she walked back towards town.

"And we're back to the troublesome woman," he muttered.

"I heard that."

He chuckled as she slapped him across the head then took his hand and led him back to the village. He squeezed her hand and she returned the pressure.

Shikamaru stole a glance at the woman walking beside him. For better or for worse their relationship had changed. And both his heart and his mind told him it would be for the better.

* * *

AN: Well here you go guys! I hope you like the end. I also hope you don't think Shikamaru is too OOC. If you can believe it this is the best draft I wrote there were some other drafts where you couldn't even tell it was Shikamaru. Anyway thanks for following Hope you enjoyed it!! :D

Oh yeah my sister drew the pictures of my OCs http://temariix. /art/ Three-Ninja- 110238535 just remove the spaces


End file.
